Love on Namack!
by Xanaphia
Summary: Frezza saga


I do not own any of the charactors  
I do not own anything but my story that is aready baised on a story  
I do not own any planet or objects, so stop seanding me pay pal money   
for objects in my fan fics! That well be all thank you. I refuss to sell  
anyone planet new vageta so stop asking!  
Speacknog of New Vageta lets get that off of your minds right now by  
going to namack! This is after Bulma has that dream where Vageta wants  
to kill her unless she gives him the dragon ball. We she screams herslefs  
awake, guess who...Zarbon!  
  
Love on planet Namack!  
Written by Xanaphia  
  
"Ahhh! What are you doing here?!"  
"I'm going to take those dragon balls from you. Your screaming lead me  
right to you."  
"No, please leave me alone!"  
"Why should I? I want those dragon balls, I'll wven kill you if I have  
to."  
"That's okay Zarbon, I think you have to mass with me first."  
"Vageta? How did you-"  
"Same why you did. Besides hounting people in there dreams is what I really   
like. You massed that up to! You just had to wake her, did you!"  
"Man, you have probblems!"  
"Yes, and now I'm your probblem! Big Bang!"  
"Ahhh!"  
Vageta grabs Bulma and flys off. After awhile he lands  
"Why did you save me?"  
"I need you to repare something on my ship, I'll get the dragon balls  
later."  
"Listen you carry me, or I am not going to help you!"  
"Fine while I'm gone Zarbon can kill you."  
"On second thought I well fix your ship."  
So they have to pass a river. Vageta jumps the rocks, and Bulma dose  
but slips on the last one, don't worrie though Vageta grabs her, and   
pulls her to safty.  
"You know, If you had the power to escape but not the power to kill, would you ran away  
ran away from me or no?"  
"No, I have no place to go, no where to hide."  
"Good."  
Vageta holds her close to him, as he gives her power  
She saw his past and ressons why to kill Frezza, and he saw her bad   
life with Yamcha and how death seemed to her. The fear was imprinted in  
his mind forever, and so was love for another."  
"What happened?"  
"Fly."  
"I'm flying!"  
"I found you!"  
"All that energy, he most have found us. We where siting ducks!"  
Bulma grabs Vageta, and drags him in the water.  
After waiting a little while to see Zarbons next move, bulma was   
running out of air. She told Vageta this telapathicly. He gave her   
gave her his air  
His lips are so soft, he's helping me.  
Why do I feel so strang? I almost feel attached.  
After he stoped giving her air, they where in each others arms.  
He is so strong. He'll protact me.  
Why dose this feel so right, I almost want to kiss her, but why?"  
Oh no Zarbon! We'll be stuck here!"  
Vageta places a ki blast near him, and gose a ways with bulma.  
He lets his blast shoot up into the air and Zarbon stays.  
"Of got you now Vageta!"  
We amerge from the water.  
"Do you Zarbon?! Big Bang!"  
Zarbon gets hit with the ki blast and is finshed off with Big bang!  
We left him there. After a while Vageta flew me around. I ran out  
of his power, but we didn't mind.   
"Vageta put her down!"  
"Okay."  
Vageta drops me, Goku watches in fear, but Vageta catches me.  
"Bulma! What?"  
"It's okay Goku we can trust him."  
"Fallow me, I'll take you to the ship."  
After awhile Krillin Gohan and Goku go get the dragon balls,   
while Vageta went to get Denda.  
"What should our wishs be daddy?"  
"Well we should get Piccolo back to life, then wish all the namacks on  
earth."  
"Then what?"  
"Wait don't make taht wish! Then Denda can't make the wishes."  
"Don't worrie,Piccolo is alive, but I never made the second wish."  
"How about we wish for Guru to get better!" Says Gohan.  
"Alright then good bye see you on earth!" Says Denda.  
"Everyone in the ship! World Shaking!" Shouts Vageta.  
"What was that?" Ask Bulma as she gose along side of him.  
"Electricity that gose down to the core, planet Namack is no more."  
"Goku, why don't you and Vageta train." Says Gohan.  
"Wait." Vageta kisses Bulma and leaves with Goku.  
(He wanted to do it earlyer so he got his wish after all. While training  
both Goku and Vageta become super sayions. After they arive on earth.  
Vageta and Goku leave to train on seperat planets. Goku learns instent  
transmission, and Vageta gets stronger...Then Vageta returns to see  
Bulma. Now she tell him of her fantasy dreams with him in it, no longer  
nighmares. As they share night of passion) 


End file.
